User blog:HunterofArtemis12/Story Time with Sib
THIS IS SOME OF THE MANY STORIES THAT Sibby LIKES TO TELL US. OTHERS WILL BE CHARTED THROUGH TIME ON THIS BLOG. ' The Forest Story With A Lame Title Alright. Once upon a time... There was this enchanted forest. This forest was named Jupiter *In the forest there was woodland creatures of all the sorts *but their ruler was the big tuff bunny rabbit, Ash and he ruled over all of the woodland creatures. *There was only ''one threat in this forest however! * *There was an evil witch named Sibuna, and she had a slave named Mags. *Poor Mags wanted to be free so badly! *But she was chained to her evil mother, that tried to torture the animals. *One day there was a great storm in a town not too far away from Jupiter *This storm seperated a father from his too twin babies *their names were Doppy and Hunty *They were swept up by the storm and ended up in '''Jupiter! * *Thunder roaring* *The most lucky thing ever happened though, my children. *They landed right at the edge that divides Ash, the king bunny, and Sibuna, the evil witches territory. *Ash and his fellow woodlands take the two twins and ran off before the evil Sibuna catches them. * *Their father, Stig, decided to search the forest for them *And he strayed to the dark side of the forest *Mags tried to make it so the witch couldn't see him *But she'd gotten a hold of him. *The witch ordered the beheading of the king ash *in exchange for the man. *All the animals and a chained Mags and Stig met at the border. *Ash was willing to die for the babies happiness *but no one was willing to give him up *The witch handed Mags the sword to behead the bunny king. *And Mags stabs the evil witch Sibuna. *She let's Stig go free *And the twins go home with their father grateful to the king and Mags. *Mags is made a tribute. *And they let her live with them *They expand * their forest, to the evil witches side and dispose of her body. *The twins happily grow up in their home! *And Mags is happy *'the END' *nu *she dead The Future (Also a Lame Title) * Into the future This is where flying cars and teleportation works. *The only problem is, is that there's a new invention that allows you to go to mount Olympus ant meet the gods. *BUT, the one who made this so, the genius Hunter, Was very stingy and wouldn't let a soul use it she talked about to everyone but no one could try her invention. *Demigods of all sorts rioted at this because the gods had cut off communication *The demigods leader, Dany, charged into hunters dwelling place alongside her best friend doppy. *And followed by Mags they all demanded that hunter let them use the device. Instead hunter used the device and went up to Olympus the three followed her. Dany, Dop, and Mags charged in after her and came face to face with the God, Ash apparently he's new -.- . *Ash asked the kids who they were and how they got there. *Hunter ran off laughing. The kids stared at him in a confused state cuz he was a pathetic god -.- *Dany got up and ran after hunter doppy headed in the other direction. *She could feel her father that way. Mags kind of sat there puzzled at this new god. Dany tackled Hunter and made her explain and demands hunter gives her answers. *But All of a sudden they’re picked up by Zeus he asks them why they're in Olympus -.- Hunter says she was just lying and had never actually used the device before. Ash, the new and kind of useless god, grabs mags and throws her in a cell. *Doppy meets her father and he throws her in a cell as well. So they all SIT IN ONE BIG CELL and everyone gangs up on hunter. They all ask why she lied and told all those stories and Hunter just sits there in her lonely corner. Ash, the useless, comes and tells them they have a meeting with Zeus. * *Dany leads her friends...and Hunter, on to their hearing with Zeus. *Dany leads her friends...and Hunter, on to their hearing with Zeus. Dop tells hunter to just zap them back home. * *of COURSE she doesn’t know how -.- So the demigods try their luck in fighting. Ash picks up all four of them and carries them to their hearing because they were trying to fight That's when they find Zeus, who now goes by the name. Moo, the almighty, Questions the four he seems like he doesn’t really care -.- BUT Hunter speaks up, "CAN'T YOU JUST SEND US HOME, FATHER, WITH A TAP ON THE WRIST?" *Moo, instead, decides to sentence Hunter to death and sends the other three home since she made the device. *So Dany, Dop, and Mags go on about their daily lives and hunter dies at the hands of ash, the useless Everyone goes to hunters house and takes all her inventions with the permission of her mourning mother,Sibum. *Dany and her friends live happily ever after and Hunter dies and So does Sibu eventually *'The End' Hunter: Queen of the Demigods (older story) *Once upon a time there's was this beautiful little princess that lived in the world of Gods. She believed she could be like them, but she was royalty and unable to be a demigod. She still believed she could be one though. **The little princess, Hunter, lived in a grand castle in this royal place known as Equestria **Her mother, Sibby, ruled and awaited her daughter to grow old enough to take the throne **Hunter asked her mummy if when she gets the throne could she meet the demigods **The queen laughed and told her yes, because she was magical and had the power to do anything **So little princess Hunter waited patiently everyday and prayed for the day she'd be crowned the queen of equestria. **When that day finally came, Hunter bounced with joy and made her first proclamation, that she'd meet the demigods~! **At first, the gods were hesitant to let just a mere teen go meet their children, but they always heard herprayers and knew she was a genuine little girl. **Queen Hunters guards escorted the most popular demigods over to the palace in Equestria in their royal carriage. **At long last the princess was getting what she wanted. She talked with the demigods for hours. She asked them so many questions that they had to take a water break every 10 minutes. **Her mother, Sibby, sat down and listened to her ask millions of questions and decided she'd write a "fiction" about the demigods and humans mixing together **The book became national in Equestria and all of America. **The gods weren't pleased with their secrets being thrown out in the open, but no one believed it was true **Queen hunter had her friends visit everyday, but she wasn't allowed in their camp, or in the outside world because of her royal standards. Her friends decided that they'd cast a spell so she'd appear different to everyone on the outside world. **Queen hunter knew that she had to get married soon, but she was so caught up with her demigod friends, her royal duties became less important. Her mother decided that this was a problem. **She told Hunter she wasn't allowed to hang out with the demigods until she found a suitor **So the Queen picked one **He wasn't a normal one either **No. He was the best. **He was a demigod *le gasp **You can imagine this caused and outburst everywhere **1)HE'S A DEMIGOD **2)SHE'S HAS TO MARRY A PRINCE **3)HE SAID YES **4)THE KINGDOM OUTRAGED AT THIS HALF GOD BEING THEIR KING **5)They were madly in love none the less **The Queen asked her kingdom if **they'd let her make a new lawstating she didn't have to marry a prince/king. The young man talked with the gods and they let him go for it. Sibby, however, was not happy with this. In the end, her mother let her be in love and the kingdom voted for the law to be in act. Hunter got her dream. She got to marry/learn about/be friends with demigods. **~ZE END~ The Strange Story of Old Dingy Camp Jupiter *once upon a time * *there was an old dingy camp by the name jupiter * *no one had heard tales about the place in years *after the war against the camps *All that remained were skeletons and........a few survivors by the names Rabbit, hunter and Brian *These three stayed hidden among the ruins and at Camp half blood all who remained was Bree Stig (-.-) and Sibby *6 survivors in all survived the great demigod war! *The gods were a bunch of useless losers that sat around and ate in Olympus *they'd lost everything in that war * * *including their children and energy *Alas, they had no clue that a few remained *Brian, Rabbit, and Hunter had decided it was best not to go back out of camp because monsters flooded the place *The gods did nothing about it and the world was in ruckus * *Apollo had turned evil and taken over the world *the humans were slaves * *the 6 demigods knew this, but what could they do? even if they knew there were 3 other what would they do? * *'She's' a god ya know (thedaughterofapollo:P) *So finally the three at Camp Half blood had run out of food *after all these years * *where could they go that they could be safe. ~Camp Jupiter~ The only other safe haven from the monsters * *But, Sibby, Bree, and Stig's scent stuck out like a sore thumb in a world of monsters and humans. *They were chased by a bunch of evil monsters like: A SMEAGOL. *They had to run all the way to camp jupiter! but they were already spotted by The 'she' apollo and the monsters... *They ran into camp and the three camp jupiter children got chills down their spines! *The 6 kids all glared at eachother for a while. *they each had on tattered shirts with their camp symbols *Bree and hunter exchanged menacing glares. >.> <.< *They had remembered eachother from the battlefield *and had almost killed eachother. * *Sibby and Rabbit held them back and they all decided it'd be better to get over the war *Stig and Brian didn't say a word *Apollo (girl apollo standing for Thedemigodaughterofapollo ) crashed into the middle of camp when she got word of the demigods that lived. *they had become almost as lazy as the gods *The gods who looked down in sadness then their hopes came up. Six had survived. Their kids had survived. *The gods suddenly became sad when they saw Apollo attacking the 6. ;( * *they all looked at eachother and got off their lazy bums *they decided if they could save these 6, they could start over with these 6 as the leaders of the new camps *The gods charged in and Sent apollo to tartarus *Thanatos had enough energy to lock him away for ever *the gods started reproducing * *and made more kids *and the kids went to camp *with Stig, sibby, hunter, bree, brian, and rabbit as theeir leaders of their one big unified camp *THE END *~~ Short Lightining~ Alright ONCE UPON A TIME Once upon a time, there lived a bully named Taito in a kingdom known as "Chatopia" *anyways everyone in Chatopia thought they could make him nice *by giving him presents *So Visitor knocked on his door *and said, "You sir, have this cake." and Taito threw it out the window on his head *So Vis went into chatopia and told everyone Taito doesn't like cake so the next day Dop and hunter went to his house and never returned * *So Silv, Ali, Vis, and Sibby ran to Taito's house to look for Hunter and dop *Turns out, they got electrocuted by lightning before they made it to, Taito's *Taito actually cared and sympathized * *so they all became friends because of their deaths *THE END Category:Blog posts Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Short Stories